<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire Rising by Ambs_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209160">Fire Rising</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambs_Writes/pseuds/Ambs_Writes'>Ambs_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Princess Saga [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora-centric (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Catra-centric (She-Ra), Catradora-centric, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Princess Alliance, Princess Catra, Supportive Bow and Glimmer, adora and catra are in love, neither of them knows how to handle it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambs_Writes/pseuds/Ambs_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra is a Princess now. Everything is different or changing. </p><p>Catra and Adora have to learn what that means for them, together and apart, all the while trying to bring down the Horde. </p><p>No one ever said love was easy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Bow &amp; Catra &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Princess Saga [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The highly requested sequel to Heart of Fire is here. I plan to take this all the way through the end of the series. I'll try to update as often as I can. This first chapter is mostly fluff and the plot will start picking up next chapter. I'll update the tags as I need to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The War Room was, in a word, divided. On one half stood Adora, Bow, Perfuma, and Sea Hawk with the position of defending Catra (no one knew why Sea Hawk was on that side other than ADVENTURE - but Perfuma wasn’t a surprise. She liked to believe the best in everyone and she’d never been personally hurt by Catra). On the other side was Frosta, Mermista, Spinnerella, and Nettossa, not quite attacking Catra but definitely not defending her. Glimmer was caught between the two groups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She understood why Mermista and the others would have reservations about allowing Catra to even be in Brightmoon, let alone a member of the Alliance. Catra had been the one to lead the invasion of Brightmoon a short time ago, not to mention that she was still technically the second-in-command of the Horde. But Catra was also a Princess now, and devoted to Adora even if she wouldn’t admit that yet. On the other hand, Catra had committed many crimes against the Alliance, it wouldn’t be fair to everyone that she had hurt to simply turn a blind eye. The Alliance couldn’t ignore the damage Catra had caused, nor could they let her power go unchecked. They needed some kind of compromise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough!” Glimmer’s strong voice quelled the argument that had been growing louder by the second. The assembled Princesses fell silent and even Catra was looking at Glimmer with an expression that might have held grudging respect as they made their way back around the table to sit down, Catra perched awkwardly between Adora and Bow. “Frosta, Mermista, Spinnerella, Nettossa, you’re right. We can’t and we won’t ignore the damage Catra has caused, but we will not condemn her for it either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one except Adora could see the surprise in Catra’s eyes and she fought the urge to take her-friend? Girlfriend? Person she had kissed before and wanted to kiss again?-Catra’s hand in her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know that the Horde raises its soldiers to believe that the Princesses are evil. Catra believed she was fighting an enemy, none of us can say that we wouldn’t have done the same if we’d been in her shoes,” Glimmer glanced down at where she knew Catra’s bare feet were under the table. “Figuratively speaking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, she’s like, not joining the Alliance?” Mermista asked in her usual bored sounding tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that,” Glimmer decided that it was okay for her to take her own seat now that she didn’t feel like a brawl was about to break out in the War Room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t not say that either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you, Mermista,” Glimmer said quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps we should table the talk of Catra joining the Alliance for a later time,” Angella said calmly, interrupting any arguments before they could happen. “And move on to the more pressing matters. Catra, you said the Spirit Ember has chosen you as the new Princess of Fire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am,” Catra spoke with confidence that no one except Adora could tell was faked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, tell us how this came to be.” Angella made the statement sound like a request but to Catra’s Horde trained instincts, it was an order that Catra hesitated to comply with for just a second, thinking of all the ways this could be used against her. A warm hand touched the back of Catra’s hand where it rested on the table. Catra glanced over at Adora for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure how it started, but I guess it happened when I touched the Spirit Ember at Mount Candila. It knocked me out. When I woke up, or whatever that was, I was surrounded by fire. Someone started talking to me, they told me that I had been chosen and the Trial had begun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trial?” Angella asked. “What sort of Trial?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trial by Fire,” Catra answered. “I was shown a pathway that seemed to never end. Once I started walking, I couldn’t go back because of the fire. After Adora made contact with me,” Catra glanced at her again and then away, “I was shown another doorway and told to step through. There was someone, something waiting for me. I guess it was the spirit of the Spirit Ember. I accepted the challenge of the Trial and the fire went out.” Catra shrugged slightly. “When I woke up, I could do this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra snapped her fingers, enjoying the way the assembled Princesses gasped as her fingers were suddenly covered in flame. At least Glimmer didn’t faint this time, though she did look a little uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what of the Trial?” Angella pressed slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember anything of it,” Catra lied. She remembered all of it, all the questions that were asked, all the answers she gave. All the truths she couldn’t admit yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Catra’s a Princess,” Perfuma looked more shocked than any of them had ever seen her. “And a Horde soldier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Catra surprised herself with her vehemence. “I’m-I’m not either of those things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, like, what are you?” Mermista asked, leaning forward slightly in her chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the Alliance turned to look at Catra expectantly. Catra felt her spine straighten under the attention, clenching her jaw in an effort to seem like she wasn’t intimidated. Which was completely untrue. Catra had faced Hordak and Shadow Weaver with barely a flinch but looking here at her once enemies and her past best friend now-whatever Adora was to her-and she was filled with uncharacteristic anxiety. The truth was, Catra didn’t know who she was anymore. Princess, Horde Soldier, they were just titles that Catra could hide behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Catra made the mistake of glancing over at Adora again and saw the hope that burned in her eyes. The flames that had still been dancing around her fingers flared for a moment and Catra closed her hand to quell them. “I’m not sure anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we shall do our best to help you learn,” Angella said after a few seconds of heavy silence. Catra acknowledged her words with a slight nod of her head. “If there are no other matters to discuss…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dismissed,” Glimmer nodded once at her mother and stood up from her chair as the other Princesses began to file out of her room. Angella followed Mermista out the door and soon it was only Bow, Glimmer, Adora, and Catra in the room. “Sorry about them Catra.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, as if I couldn’t handle them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow and Glimmer shared one of the frustrating looks that Catra was slowly becoming more familiar, and annoyed, with that told her they didn’t buy her bluff any more than Adora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Bow said, looking like he wanted to throw his arms around Catra but not doing so because he knew Catra wouldn’t react well to that. “So, what should we do now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go get dinner,” Glimmer grabbed on to Bow’s arm. “Adora, Catra, we’ll come find you later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait-” Bow’s protest was cut off as Glimmer teleported both of them out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Subtly is not something they teach in Brightmoon, is it?” Catra asked Adora, shaking her head slightly to hide her grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not,” Adora agreed with a smile. She took a hesitant step closer to Catra, studying her closely. “How are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Catra replied immediately, crossing her arms across her chest. Adora looked at her imploringly. All the walls that Catra had been building on shaky foundation since Adora left the Horde crumbled even further. Catra was beginning to wonder if the walls she thought she had were ever there in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t been sleeping,” Adora says and for a moment Catra hates that even after the months of being separated, Adora still knows her better than anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Catra hadn’t had a good night’s sleep since she woke up from her magically induced coma a week ago. She was still in the same room, though the too soft bed had been replaced with something more like Catra was used to at her request. She knew her room was supposed to be the “prison” but it didn’t quite feel like that. It didn’t feel like freedom either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you tell me why?” Adora asked, taking another step closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Catra stayed still, her tail flicking back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Adora nodded even though Catra wasn’t looking at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure how to cross this chasm between them. She’d been terrified when she saw Catra’s unconscious form by the Spirit Ember, even more so when the Spirit Healers from Mystacor told her Catra might not wake up. The relief that Adora had felt when Catra woke up was almost as indescribable as the joy she felt when she finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, kissed Catra. Then Catra had ended up with fire powers, Glimmer fainted upon seeing them, and Adora had barely had a chance to be alone with Catra in the past week. She had no idea where they stood now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, she did know how she could get Catra to get some rest. At least, she knew what used to work and she hoped that it still would. Slowly, she lifted her hand to hold it out to Catra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me?” Adora requested softly. Catra turned, looking at Adora’s outstretched hand for so long that Adora wasn’t sure she would take it. Then, she did, and Adora swore she could feel an unnatural warmth coming from where their skin touched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora led Catra out of the War Room and down the maze like halls towards her room. Catra was glad that Adora seemed to know her way around because Catra had no idea where they were in the castle. She tried to mentally map where they were for when she’d have to go back to her room later, but then Adora started unconsciously moving her thumb back and forth across Catra’s knuckles and Catra focused all her attention on not spontaneously combusting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They paused for barely a second in front of one door before Adora pushed it open and pulled Catra through with her. She released Catra’s hand as the door swung closed behind them and headed towards a dresser on the side of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is your room,” Catra said, looking around. There wasn’t much there, but Catra could feel Adora in the room. The part that stood out to her the most though, was the bed. It wasn’t soft and cloudlike as Catra had had in her own room before but the same soft slab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Adora had taken her hair down and pulled off her jacket while Catra was looking around the room. “I know it’s still early but I thought…” Adora trailed off, gesturing towards the bed with one hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Catra looked at the bed and then back at Adora and it was like she suddenly realized that they were actually alone in a place where they were unlikely to be interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want too I mean, you don’t have to. I can walk you back to your room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay,” Catra stopped Adora, stepping closer to the bed. “Do you have something I can wear?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora nodded and fished a sports bra and shorts out of her dresser, the clothes she knew Catra liked to sleep in. She pulled out a tank top and another set of shorts for herself and gestured to a small door to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bathroom is in there if you want to change,” Adora offered. She wasn’t really sure why. It’s not like she hasn’t Catra undressed before. They had grown up together, the Horde wasn’t known for privacy. But now it felt different. Catra accepted the offer and stepped through the door Adora indicated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora quickly changed her own clothes while Catra was out of the room and pulled the curtains closed. It wasn’t quite as dark as it would be if the sun was all the way down, but it was dark enough that they’d be able to fall asleep. Potentially. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora was just turning down the blanket on the bed when Catra returned, her clothes folded in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, here,” Adora took the clothes from Catra and placed them on the dresser for her to get in the morning. “Are you ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra didn’t know how to answer for a moment. There were so many things she wasn’t ready for. Going back to the Horde, being a Princess, trying to figure out what all of this meant now. Her mind went back to the questions the Flame had asked. Had she forgiven Adora? Could she admit how much she wanted her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer was simple and sure and yet Catra still couldn’t say it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she said roughly, clearing her throat awkwardly after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let Adora climb into the bed first and then stood beside it, watching where Adora’s feet rested under the blanket so she could curl up around them just like she used to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra,” Adora called. When Catra looked up, Adora was holding a corner of the blanket up with one hand, holding the other out to Catra. “With me. Up here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like they were equals. Like Catra was more than something for Adora to control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She settled beside Adora, both of them lying on their sides so they could fit in the small space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora,” Catra said softly. “What does this mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means I care about you, Catra. It means I want to help you, if you’ll let me.” Adora whispered back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I don’t know how you can help me?” Catra closed her eyes. “What if I don’t know how to help myself?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll still be right here,” Adora promised, lifting one hand to cup Catra’s cheek. “I told you before Catra. I’ve made my choice and it’s you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I choose you, too,” Catra whispered, opening her eyes. Adora was closer now, eyes shining in the darkened room. A familiar warmth that Catra had spent years pretending she didn’t feel began to rise in her again and this time she let it. It filled her being, and if she was paying attention to anything except Adora, she might have noticed that it came out of her being as well. Fire danced along her, warm but harming nothing in its path. Neither Catra or Adora were aware of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora leaned closer and paused, waiting. Catra closed the distance. This kiss was different than their first, softer, lingering longer. It didn’t feel so desperate. It felt warm and safe and like the home Catra had always craved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they parted, Catra laid her head against Adora’s chest and fell asleep easily. Adora followed soon after, smiling against Catra’s forehead as her eyes fell closed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about the long wait! I'd say it won't happen again but I've never been that great with reliable posting schedules. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, they’re so adorable!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bow, shut up! You’ll wake them!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re louder than I am!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, you’re both yelling,” Catra kept her eyes closed, her face still hidden from where she had snuggled into Adora’s neck while they slept. Both Bow and Glimmer let out surprised squeaks when Catra spoke and Catra almost laughed at them. “What do you want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We came to get Adora for dinner,” Bow said, “we were headed to your room next.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dining hall will be pretty full by now actually,” Glimmer was watching Catra carefully, what little she could see of her that wasn’t covered by the blanket anyway. She saw the way Catra’s shoulders tensed as the prospect of seeing even more people who probably hate her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is why we thought we could eat in the kitchen instead,” Bow caught Glimmer’s eye and nodded, he had seen it too. “So, what’d’ya say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I could eat,” Catra mumbled, halfway turning in the circle of Adora’s arms to look at Bow and Glimmer. Catra’s ear flicked towards Adora for a moment, noting the slight fluctuation in her breathing as Catra moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! We’ll let you wake up Adora and meet both of you in the kitchen,” Glimmer took a hold of Bow’s arm and teleported out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have said something, y’know?” Catra grumbled as she turned back to face Adora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seemed to have it handled.” Adora’s eyes opened and her gaze was so open and earnest, Catra suddenly found that she couldn’t look Adora in the eyes. Adora frowned slightly as Catra looked away, lifting one hand from where it was draped over Catra’s hip and cupping Catra’s cheek. “Catra?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s eyes fell closed as she turned her face ever so slightly into Adora’s hand, still unable to look her in the eye. She felt warm, the heat inside of her that had been a constant companion since she touched the Spirit Ember paling in comparison to the safety and comfort of being in Adora’s arms. Safety and comfort that Catra knew she didn’t deserve, no matter how much she wanted it. Catra pulled away first, rolling out of bed and standing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get something to eat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora watched in silence as Catra gathered her old, dirty Horde uniform from the dresser and moved into the bathroom to get dressed. The part of Adora that knew Catra wasn’t yet comfortable with her new reality wasn’t at all surprised, and neither was the other part, the hopelessly in love with Catra part, but it still hurt just a little when Catra pulled away. But this wasn’t a damning hurt, this wasn’t a hurt that could make or break them. This was a hurt that would easily heal given time, a hurt that was basically non-existent when Catra exited the bathroom a few minutes later to find Adora fully dressed and hesitantly linked their hands together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would be okay, Adora knew. One day, they wouldn’t have to be so guarded. One day Catra would trust her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Adora blinked, pulling herself from her thoughts. Catra was looking at her now, eyebrows raised expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to the kitchen for dinner,” Catra gestured toward the door with her free hand. Adora stared at her blankly and Catra hid an amused chuckle. “I don’t know where the kitchen is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Right, uh, follow me,” Adora dragged Catra out of the room by their joined hands, hoping that Catra didn’t see the very slight flush on her cheeks. Catra, of course, noticed the blush but said nothing. She told herself it was because she didn’t want Adora to be even more embarrassed and let go of her hand, which was partly true, but Catra also didn’t want to risk Adora running away from her like they had done as children, chasing each other through the halls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra would probably need Adora’s help to find her own room after dinner because she spent the whole walk through the maze-like castle lost in her own thoughts. Everything in Brightmoon was so different from the Horde. Cold metal was replaced with warm rays, a mattress that was basically wood covered with fabric was now a soft bench that Catra could sink into. Ration bars were replaced with more than Catra had even thought existed. Where the Horde was full of orders and demands, Brightmoon has requests and even Orders have the option to be given to someone else. It’s nothing like Catra had been told it would be like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s so much more than Catra deserves and Adora is at the center of it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora, who has already forgiven Catra for the months they’ve spent apart, for all the bad Catra did during that time in the name of the Horde. Adora, who spent her afternoon holding Catra while she slept just so Catra could finally get some rest. Adora, who chased away Catra’s nightmares and fears with the warmth of her embrace and the color of her eyes and the way her lips felt against Catra’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora, who was everything Catra wanted and everything she didn’t deserve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not until Catra proved to everyone, to herself, that she was more than a broken Horde soldier. More than an accidental Princess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea came to her mind suddenly, Catra blinked and realized that she and Adora had made it to the kitchen at some point and were sitting at a table with Bow and Glimmer. There was a plate full of food that Catra had merely been pushing around with a fork on the table in front of her, Adora’s hand was resting on Catra’s leg beneath the table, Bow and Glimmer were doing a terrible job of acting like they weren’t looking at Catra while Adora didn’t even bother to pretend that wasn’t the case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how I can help the Alliance,” Catra said suddenly and the meager attempt at small talk Bow and Glimmer were attempting came to a crashing halt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Adora asked, eyebrows disappearing into her hairline as they raised in surprise. “Catra,  you just got here. You don’t have to do anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do,” Catra set her fork down. “If I’m going to a Princess now,” Catra didn’t let the weird feeling of acknowledging that out loud stop her, “I need to earn my keep here. And I know exactly how to do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is?” Glimmer questioned, sounding surprisingly level-headed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going back to the Horde.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Queen Angella looked nowhere near as menacing as Shadow Weaver but that somehow made her even scarier. In fact, Angella was the picture of maternal concern and Catra had no idea how to deal with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help. I’m the second in command of the Horde,” Catra expects some kind of reaction to that reminder, but the queen’s face remains in the same concerned expression. “The rebellion has been fighting for years and you can barely leave Brightmoon. I know the Horde, I can work to bring them down from the inside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That may be,” Angella agrees, “but you are also a new princess with an unstable connection to your runestone. More than that, you are a Princess that the Horde does not know about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And as long as they don’t find out, I won’t be in any danger.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least, not any more danger than usual. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra shook the thought off and continued. “We have allies in the Horde, I know we do. And I can reach them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What allies?” Angella asked skeptically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Entrapta and Scorpia,” Catra said immediately, “Entrapta’s a Princess and so is Scorpia, though I don’t think Scorpia has any connection to the Black Garnet. And they have both been working closely with Hordak. They know what the Horde is planning, they can help us stop it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you can convince them to switch sides?” Angella’s wings fluttered a bit as she crossed her arms and then uncrossed them a moment later. For a moment, Catra wondered if Angella felt just as out of her depth as Catra did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” Catra nodded. “Maybe not right away, but yes. Neither of them want this war to keep going. No one in the Horde does.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angella is silent for a moment, deep on thought as she continues to stare impassively at Catra. Catra’s tail twitches anxiously and she resists the urge to cross her arms over her chest and rub at her fur. She feels uncomfortably warm beneath the Queen’s gaze, even warmer than her new body temperature which is apparently a few degrees higher than the average Etherian. Perks of having control over fire, Catra supposes, though she’s not sure how much control she really has. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree that this may be a viable plan,” Angella says after a tense silence that stretches for several moments. “But that does not tell me why you want to do this Catra.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Having a spy amongst the Horde is a good idea, even one that I considered long ago when this war first began. But there’s no reason why that spy has to be you. So, I ask again. Why do you want to do this, Catra?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s ears flattened against her head, claws biting into her skin as she finally gave in to the urge to cross her arms. “I have to do something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Angella presses, though she’s gentle about it. Her tone isn’t biting or demanding like Shadow Weaver’s but soft and gentle, coaxing the answer out of Catra rather than demanding it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to earn my place here,” Catra says after a moment. “I’m a soldier. I worked my way up to the top in the Horde. It’s all I know how to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be that as it may,” Angella said. “You do not have to be a soldier anymore. I will not force you to return to battle if you do not wish to be there.” Catra remains silent as Angella studies her. As she takes in Catra’s nervous posture, she also realizes that the clothes Catra wears are actually Adora’s, her Horde uniform had been damaged during the battle at Mount Candila and was still being repaired, as far as Angella knew. A realization struck Angella. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra had one reason and one reason alone for risking herself this way. Adora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether Catra was running from her feelings for Adora or trying to prove herself worthy of them, Angella didn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We must present this to the Princess Alliance before anything is decided,” Angella finally decides. “You have until tomorrow morning to decide if this is truly what you want to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Your Highness,” Catra gave a half bow at the waist and then left the throne room just as quickly as she had entered a mere half hour before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora is waiting for Catra on the other side of the door, pacing in front of the throne room with her arms crossed over her chest. She paused when the door opened, turning expectantly to see Catra there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Adora asked as she dropped her arms, taking a half step towards Catra as the door swung closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to present the plan to the Princess Alliance, but the Queen agrees it’s a good idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora’s shoulders sag in what looks like a combination of defeat and acceptance. Catra steps closer to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to do this Adora,” she says. “I need to do this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” It’s all Adora says in response, but Catra can hear everything that’s unspoken. She knows that Adora doesn’t think she needs to do this. Adora doesn’t think Catra has anything to prove, to anyone but least of all to Adora. Despite being on opposite sides of the war for the last year, Adora still has the utmost faith and Catra. It was a faith that Catra had never felt worthy of in the first place.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed that! Let me know what y'all think and I'll see you on the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>